legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Corran Horn
Corran Horn was a Force-sensitive male Corellian pilot. Born to Nyche and Valin "Hal" Horn on Corellia, Corran lived his life unaware that his grandfather was Nejaa Halcyon, a Jedi Master. He followed his father and adoptive grandfather into the CorSec Academy where he would meet and become close friends with Bai'yle Norssohn, Jonset, Tekk Larr and Rhyley Stargazer, the latter's family becoming good friends of the Horns. Upon graduation, Corran opted to become an Investigative Officer for CorSec again like his father, where he excelled. Corellia however became embroiled in political struggles in the aftermath of the Battle of Yavin, and subsequent Imperial Absorption of Corellia which would see his family and friends torn apart though his love for Corellia, kept Corran from leaving his home-world. His political views however often saw him come at odds with his new Imperial Senior Officers. Corran would continue to work alongside his father in CorSec, participating in many undercover operations. He would be part of a security detail for Imperial actress Wynssa Starflare during her visit to Corellia, where upon he would come face to face with Kirtan Loor, and quickly despised the man as conceited, arrogant and intrusive who's Imperial interference in Corellia's affairs was further harming his home-world. However Corran disliked the Rebellion, regarding them as a band of criminals who cloaked their law-breaking in talk of revolution. In early 2 ABY, his mother would be the victim of an accidental collision with a drunk driver and would pass away due to injuries and he along with his father would focus their lives within CorSec in trying to eal with the loss. By 6 ABY, Corran had established himself within CorSec both as an Officer and a pilot, having been able to capture Zekka Thyne and harm the Black Sun operations in the Corellian System. He was also partnered with Iella Wessiri, and worked with an astromech droid he nicknamed Whistler whilst under the command of a friend of his father's, Gil Bastra. He would again be partnered with his father on a mission that would see Hal killed by the bounty hunter Bossk. Though the out-pour of respect for his father touched Corran, without his father, the man felt adrift emotionally much to the concern of his friends. Tracking the hunter that killed his father, Corran finally arrested the Trandoshan, but Kirtan Loor turned him loose without so much as an arraignment, citing the Trandoshan lack of manual dexterity as making Hal Horn collateral damage in a valid Imperial warrant. Corran was furious, absolutely loathing Loor from then onwards and suspecting that Loor had a hand in the death itself. Though he wanted to kill the man, he was talked out of it by Wessiri and Bastra. In 7 ABY he aided Rhyley Stargazer in avoiding Imperial TIE-Fighters when Stargazer visited Corellia, even going so far as to take down a few Imperial fighters himself. Though he argued with his friend regarding his role within the Rebel Alliance, Horn began to feel differently to the organisation than he had done years before. With Corellia becoming increasingly destabilised thanks to Daclif Gallamby, Thrackan Sal-Solo, Galactic Empire, Black Sun and the Human League, Horn would eventually come into a final conflict with his Imperial Intelligence liaison officer, Kirtan Loor, when he was ordered to hunt for Rebel Operatives. Refusing to turn against Stargazer or those that would be associated with him Corran fled Corellia in order to evade execution. Horn spent a year lying low on Garqi masquerading as Eamon Yzalli, where he would learn of the supposed death of Rhyley Stargazer before going on to save several locals including Dynba Tesc from the Galactic Empire and led them to the safety of the New Republic with the aid of Jonset. A highly skilled pilot, Horn joined Rogue Squadron by 8 ABY under the command of Wedge Antilles and quickly became a flight leader. Establishing himself with the Rogues, Horn was overjoyed to see Rhyley's return and tried to talk Stargazer into thinking about joining the X-Wing Squadron. = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs